Identification uncertainty is a ubiquitous challenge for many fields ranging from art museums to credit bureaus to crime investigation to analysis of researcher publications and patents. The expansion of the number of researchers, the increasing internationalization of publications, and the rise of large-scale digital libraries are making disambiguation more difficult. Additionally, the growing numbers of scholars, researchers, and inventors who share the same family name further complicate disambiguation.